Sábado de película
by yummycupcakes
Summary: Naruto sabía que su amiga era aficionada a las películas de acción. Por eso la invitó al cine esa noche, ese sábado que terminó de manera muy distinto a lo que pensó. Lemon. NaruSaku.


**Sábado de película**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. Lemon.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Entraron a la sala a oscuras, la película ya había comenzado. Se sentaron en la parte de atrás, en la última fila para no molestar a las personas —que eran escasas— que los contemplaron con leve enojo por el bullicio de sus susurros y risitas bobas.

Se acomodaron lo más silenciosamente posible. La chica de cabello rosa situó las golosinas entre sus piernas y le habló a su amigo en el oído.

—Por poco y no alcanzamos, baka —musitó bajamente la chica. Él le sonrió a modo de disculpa y le besó la mejilla, Sakura rodó los orbes, dándole un sorbo a su gaseosa.

Era la última función de la película, la de la medianoche. El muchacho había prácticamente arrastrado a Sakura con él hasta el cine, aprovechando que su madre estaba de turno en el hospital y no objetaría con la hora, ya después él iría a dejarla a casa sin dejar evidencias de la rápida salida nocturna. Había sido fácil convencerla –sólo bastó mostrar las entradas en la mano para que ésta saltara sobre él como loca-, su mejor amiga solía ser aficionada a las idas al cine, a disfrutar esas películas de acción. Ambos se divertían bastante.

El rubio llevó un puñado de palomitas de maíz a la boca, mirando el filme acerca de espías infiltrados en una base enemiga. El protagonista, guapo –muy típico- y también la chica guapa que termina siendo salvada por el chico guapo. Bastante cliché para su gusto –de hecho, podría estar en su casa jugando algún videojuego-, pero por estar con la Haruno un sábado en la noche, se contentaba.

Intercambiaron unas breves palabras.

Había transcurrido casi una hora de la película, cuando el joven comenzó a inquietarse, se movió de un lado a otro, cambió de posición en la butaca roja y hasta subió el pasador para recostarse en dos asientos de manera perezosa. El exceso de diálogos había distraído su atención, como a muchos de los espectadores que comenzaban a irse de la sala quejándose por la pérdida de dinero y tiempo; pero a la fémina de orbes verde no, ella seguía atenta a la película, masticando palomitas de maíz y bebiendo bebida. Ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada al aburrido muchacho.

Finalmente Naruto se incorporó del asiento, mirando con fijeza a Sakura.

—Sakura-chan —susurró. No quería molestarla.  
—¿Oh? —respondió sin quitar la vista.  
—¿No estás aburrida?  
—No —dijo escuetamente. Luego siguió— ¿Tú sí?  
—Sí. Lo siento 'ttebayo, es que ya sabes que estas películas…  
—Pues queda una hora, aguanta. Juega con tu celular o algo por el estilo, pero quédate callado.

El aludido torció la boca, descontento con la respuesta, mas no dijo nada y sólo resopló por la boca. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo de la chica era verano y andaba con un vestido— y miró sin interés la película, a ver si lograba echarse una siestita rápida mientras el filme avanzaba y podía largarse cuanto antes. Pasó su mirada añil de las escenas de autos explotando y disparos, gritos de personas, hasta el vestido femenino que usaba ella, era corto, estampados con flores y estaba sostenido de los hombros de Sakura por apenas dos tiras que se amarraban en la parte posterior del cuello. No se había percatado antes, su mejor amiga estaba muy sexy, con el corto cabello rosa desordenado y sin maquillaje. Y el hecho que succionara varias veces de la bombilla, con los labios apretados, lo estaba haciendo todo más difícil.

Era tan hermosa, pero tan lejana.

Naruto se incorporó del cómodo asiento, sin apartar la vista de la fémina, de tal intensidad, que ésta lo notó indudablemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la de cabello rosa, con la curiosidad plasmada en el rostro. El muchacho se sonrojó, abofeteándose mentalmente. _¿Qué le diría ahora?_

Tragó saliva antes de responder. Debía ser cuidadoso con las palabras si no quería llevarse una golpiza.

—E-es que, Sakura-chan —rascó su mejilla encendida—, te ves muy mona con ese vestido veraniego.

La aludida lo observó con sorpresa primero y después la desvió hacia un lado, azorada.

—Ah. —Se mordió el labio inferior, apretando entre sus dedos la geseosa—. Tú también te ves bien, digo... siempre lo estás. Ya me entiendes, ¿no?

A la fémina se le encendieron las mejillas (y dio gracias que la oscuridad de la sala se la dispersara) y cerró las piernas fuertemente de puro nerviosismo, con la vista hacia adelante, fingiendo interés en la película. Cuando en verdad, de reojo, estaba pendiente de los movimientos de su amigo. Como si estuviese expectante a que él reaccionara o hiciera algo, estaba nerviosa.

Naruto tragó saliva, pasándose la lengua por sus repentinos labios resecos—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Todavía sientes algo por, hm, el teme? —ya, se había lanzado de cabeza por un barranco. Si antes su amigo había ofuscado sus planes para decirle sus sentimientos, ahora nada lo detenía. Por eso, la respuesta que le diera ella, sería el gatillo para su próximo movimiento.

Haruno frunció el ceño.

—No —sonrió—, creo que no.

—Vale —respondió el chico, con el corazón latiéndole a cien. Sus manos escocieron por abrazarla, tocara y su boca, por besarla. Ahora era el momento preciso.

Uzumaki, vaciló antes de posar su mano morena sobre el hombro femenino, palpando su textura y suavidad. Ella se quedó quieta, sin mirarlo. Había aceptado la cercanía que de pronto él estaba estableciendo, rompiendo las barreras que siempre estuvieron ahí. Que ella estuviera enamorada de Sasuke, que fueran amigos, mas ahora... la oportunidad se le daba en las mismas mano, no podía desaprovecharla, por eso se inclinó hacia la muchacha y posó sus labios en el hombro que antes tocó, ahora deslizaba la palma hasta el lado opuesto del rostro de Sakura, donde la mejilla estaba encendida furiosamente. Finalmente, le ladeó la cara hacia él, pensando en besarla con todas la ansias y hambre que tenía desde hace años. Casi siglos. Sin embargo, Sakura fue más rápida, y se lanzó a los labios masculinos con un precipitado movimiento, sorprendiéndolo.

Alguien tosió, una persona de las que estaba adelante.

Se quedaron con los labios pegados y los ojos cerrados fuertemente, algo nerviosos. Después de todo, era el primer contacto que tenían. Como confidentes, amigos, jamás habían pasado ese límite de 'amistad'. Jamás hubo un beso o toque fuera de lo común. A Naruto las mariposas le voltearon el estomago, cuando la chica elevó su delicada mano a su nuca; enterrando los dedos en la espesa mata de cabello dorado, como si sus labios aún estuvieran demasiado lejos. Él no dudó en adherirse al delgado cuerpo de Sakura, como musgo a una roca, la sujetó con una mano desde la espalda (justo en el hombro) y con la otra rozó su cuello de cisne, tan blanco como la propia leche... lo delineó con el dedo indice, hasta el borde del vestido. Donde comenzaban los senos femeninos.

La de cabello rosa se separó levemente y lo miró a los ojos.

—Me gustas, tonto —murmuró bajito, sonrojada. El aludido casi saltó de alegría.

Volvieron a besarse, pero había más ardor y empeño. Ella lo apretó contra su cuerpo, desde la ancha espalda, incitándolo de forma indirecta. Y Naruto pudo sentir, a través de la camiseta naranja, sus pequeños senos comprimiéndose. Era la gloria misma.

La película continuaba con la acción y el estruendo.

La fémina jadeó entre el beso, cuando el muchacho deslizó ambas palmas por su cintura y cadera hasta llegar al trasero, presionándolo con energía, con ganas. Ambos estaban sentados en la punta de sus respectivos asientos, Naruto metió una pierna entre las de ella, mientras sus besos y lamidas descendían ahora por el cuello femenino y más abajo. Era tan apasionado. La muchacha se quejó gozosamente, sosteniéndose apenas de la butaca roja, en cualquier momento caería. La posición era sumamente incomoda y el chico lo notó, por lo que actuó rápido. Había olvidado que estaba en un lugar público para lo que tenía pensando hacer. Tomó a Sakura de sus redondas caderas y la impulsó ligeramente hasta situarla casi sobre él, a horcajadas y de espaldas. La de orbes verdes quedó con las piernas abiertas y las del hombre rubio entre las de ella. Desde esa posición todo era más fácil, podían ver si alguien les veía o si terminaba la olvidada película.

Naruto se deslizó hasta los pechos femeninos, acariciándolos sobre la tela del vestido. Sakura se sostuvo del pasador, donde estaba su gaseosa en el hueco determinado.

—Eres un pervertido —susurró Haruno, cuando su ex mejor amigo, ahora perdía la mano bajo las capas del vestido, entre sus muslos entreabiertos. Él se llevaba toda la diversión—, pero me gusta mucho. No pares.

Quién era la pervertida ahora.

Naruto rió de manera tonta (ella pudo imaginar esa formidable sonrisa que la traía como tonta desde hace tiempo), sobre su oído, con el cálido aliento acariciándole los pómulos que la hizo temblar de deseo. Kamisama, cómo pudo estar ciega tanto tiempo. Debió haber imaginado que el amor de su vida estaba a su lado, desde siempre, fue una estúpida. Pero ya no más, ahora disfrutaría de él en su totalidad y Hinata, la chica tímida, tendría que desistir con su hombre.

Posesiva, Sakura arrastró su delicada palma hasta la del muchacho rubio, la que estaba acariciándole ahora su sexo y le indicó el movimiento que debía hacer para causarle placer. Era un cuadro erótico. Ambas manos perdiéndose en su entrepierna, en tanto, jadeaban lentamente. Naruto la besaba en el cuello y tras la oreja. Ella se echó hacia atrás, ladeó el rostro y atrapó los labios masculinos en un beso, él respondió casi desesperado. Estaban tan calientes, que de pronto la fémina comenzó a contornear las caderas sugestivamente, rozándose con esa dureza que ya comenzaba a deleitarla, a encenderla más de lo que estaba. Él gimió roncamente entre el beso, aumentando el movimiento de dedos allá abajo; donde la fémina aún lo guiaba.

No podían soportar mucho más.

En la cinta un auto estalló, causando un sonido estremecedor en la sala, que se confundió con los sonidos que emitía la de orbes verdes. Uzumaki estaba tirando de su pezón rosáceo fuertemente entre sus dedos.

—Ay, Sakura-chan —se quejó contra su hombro.

—Qué... —musitó sin aliento, sin detener el contoneo de la pelvis. Adelante y hacia atrás, en forma circular.

—Me duele —respondió entre dientes.

_Oh, oh._

Unos personajes gritaron en la película y Sakura, decidida a colocarle fin al asunto, retiró los dedos mojados de Naruto de su sexo, bajó su braga rosa tan sólo por una pierna (en caso de emergencia que tuvieran que salir rápido), quedando a disposición de él. El muchacho se sintió dichoso. Estaba que explotaba, la erección ya era dolorosa, quería, no, tenía que estar en ella y poseerla. Exprimió besos por la nuca de la fémina, mientras que desabrochaba el pantalón y bajaba lo suficiente para liberar su falo adolorido, hinchado y caliente, con la punta levemente humedecida. Fue necesario que ella se elevara unos segundos para que Naruto lo sostuviera con una mano, irguiéndolo para que se adentrara más fácil y rápido. Sakura se sostuvo de los pasadores de la butaca, antes de dejarse caer paulatinamente y percibir que su amigo entraba hasta llegar a su útero, expandiéndola por todos lados. Casi lo sintió doloroso. No era virgen, pero hace tiempo que había dejado esas andanzas.

El de orbes azules la tomó de las caderas, comprimiendo sus dedos, enterrando las cortas uñas en la suave y blanquecina piel. Se sentía malditamente genial.

—N-naruto —balbuceó perdida en el jubilo. El chico estaba metido en ella, completamente y pronto, iniciaba con pequeñas acometidas, que la obligaban a gemir bajito, muy bajito por miedo a quedar descubierta por los demás espectadores. Uzumaki jadeaba, resoplaba animosamente por la nariz y, a veces, por la boca gemía ronco. Escondido en el hombro femenino para acallar lo que quería gritar a toda voz.

El hombre de la película cayó del edificio, causando revuelo y gritos de la gente.

La Haruno tuvo que abrir aún más las piernas, afirmando el talón de sus pies en el suelo alfombrado de la sala para ayudar con el movimiento, mientras que se sujetaba en los pasamanos que estaban a su lado, movió de un lado a otro la cabeza —hacia adelante y atrás—, con el corto cabello rosa cayendole por las sienes y por la frente, siguiendo el meneo de las embestidas, ahora más bruscas.

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero... mucho, mucho, Sakura-chan. _Repitió el muchacho a su oído. La nombrada a duras penas respondió casi igual.

La protagonista del filme gritó cuando un disparo le llegó al hombro y la de cabello rosa también lo hizo, pero de placer. Naruto deslizó la palma de su mano hasta la boca femenina y la cubrió suavemente, jamás detuvo la oscilación.

—Nos... van a escuchar —mencionó, luego jadeó sonoramente. Ahora él era el ruidoso.

Sakura comprimió los parpados, algunas lagrimillas escaparon, en tanto mordía los dedos masculinos impetuosamente. Podía sentir el sudor en su espalda, él también sudaba, lo percibía a través de su camiseta anaranjada. Sentía también le ruido de la silla rojiza que soportaba el peso de ambos y los sonidos masculinos del chico que la cogía con ardor, una pasión y ganas que nunca pensó que podía tener por ella.

Él con la palma libre, la inclinó levemente hacia abajo con la espalda rígida y cambió el ritmo de las embestidas. No era mucho lo que podía hacer en ese reducido espacio y con gente en el alrededor, pero se estaba esmerando por proporcionarle placer y un pronto orgasmo.

Ella se quejó lastimosamente y sus labios deletrearon el nombre de su amado, sin emitir voz. No tenía aliento para hacerlo, el chico se lo había llevado todo.

—Oh, Sakura-chan... ya casi —jadeó de manera pastosa, tomándola en un potente abrazo desde la cintura.

Haruno también lo estaba. Lo decía su cuerpo. Cada célula de su cuerpo.

El ya _casi_ de Naruto se volvió una loca letanía que duró unos minutos más, muchos más. Hasta que el clímax se volvió palpable e inminente para ambos. El de cabellera dorada hizo la última y enérgica arremetida, la atrajo hacia su pecho y, girándola, buscó con apuro los labios femeninos, mientras que se detenía dentro de ella para dejarse ir justo en el momento que Sakura llegaba a la cumbre de su propio orgasmo. Todo desapareció, vieron luces de múltiples colores a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y estallaron como un volcán, en miles de partículas y después... mucho más tarde, cayeron. Un breve, pero intenso clímax al unisono.

La cinta ya estaba por terminar y ellos, recuperándose de un aplastante momento. Con los miembros flácidos, sudados y sonrojados, salieron casi corriendo de la sala antes de que se percataran del suceso.

Pero antes, la fémina pasó al tocador, a quitarse el olor a sexo de su cuerpo y secarse los muslos. Naruto sólo mojó su cara repetidas veces, sin creérselo aún.

-o-

La madre de Sakura, Mebuki, con un cigarrillo en los dedos avisó que la buscaban en la puerta. Ella dejó de lado la revista que leía y bajó las escaleras, curiosa por la repentina visita.

Se sonrojó furiosamente, cuando vio a Naruto parado en el umbral de la puerta, algo nervioso—. ¿Naruto?...

Él rascó su mejilla, por sobre los bigotitos.

—Hola —saludó—. Sakura-chan venía, bueno, yo venía a preguntarte algo —se mostraba vacilante.

—¿Si?

—¿Te gustaría ver una película? —dijo rápidamente y luego añadió, ruborizado y con el corazón latiéndole a cien—. En mi casa. Los dos, si quieres' ttebayo.

La chica rió, asintiendo de inmediato, mientras tomaba su mano cariñosamente y lo acercaba.

Luego del episodio, extrañamente, no habían vuelto a hablar de la misma forma que antes. Quizás por vergüenza o arrepentimiento. No lo sabían, pero ya era momento de enfrentar el tema y encarar sentimientos.

Él, viéndose aceptado, le besó la frente, sintiéndose dichoso.

—Espero que esta vez me dejes ver el final, baka.

Naruto lo prometió.

Jamás vieron la película. Ni el principio, ni el final, ni los créditos, nada. De hecho, a lo largo del tiempo, no hubo película de pretexto para estar juntos.

* * *

**Si hay errores, me dicen. A veces me da flojera revisar xD :'D Gracias por leer. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
